


You Bring The Summer

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU/Fantasy, Blair Anger, Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too Part 2, First Kiss, Jim Angst, M/M, Mention of loss of Joel's wife, Songfic, Summer, The Monkees - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Blair is gone. The loft is empty, frozen in Winter’s grasp. Jim contemplates how to bring back the summer.Takes place after The Sentinel Too Part Two. A songfic inspired by The Monkees, “You Bring The Summer,” from the Good Times album. 2016.Listen on Youtubehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbf6HbKZSMkSentinel Bingo 2018Slash CardSummer





	You Bring The Summer

Summer baby  
you bring the Summer  
you bring the Summer around

Jim stood in the empty loft. He wasn’t exactly zoned, but the enormity of what he had done in the past month had hit him like an avalanche. Every trace of his friend, partner and Guide had been erased from his barren home. He was numb and frozen as if buried in eight foot of snow alone in a frigid wasteland of his own making.

The trip back from Peru had been agony for Jim and he knew it was worse for his best friend. Blair spent the time trying to doze, but was disturbed every time he nodded off by deep worrisome coughs. Jim sat by his side stiff and unmoving, like he was frozen in time, desperately searching for something, anything to say. The silence was mutual and Jim could sense the tang of resigned hopelessness coming from his Guide. A new scent to catalogue, designed unwittingly by Jim himself.

Blair had said goodbye at the airport, still wearing his bright summery camp shirt and a wintery sadness in his eyes. “Don’t worry,” he said as if Jim could ever stop worrying about Blair, “I got a place to crash. I… I can’t take the loft right now, Jim. Bye.”

Blair had disappeared into the crowd, head bent with sorrow. Jim remembered a time when Blair bounced everywhere leaving streams of sunshine in his wake. To follow Blair was to live in an endless summer. To touch him was to hold sunbeams in your hands.

Summer for a sad old snowman  
freezing in his room  
Summer from your clear blue skies  
will melt away the winter’s gloom

 

Jim leaned against the support post near the kitchen. It burned like an icicle against his sensitive skin. He felt like a snowman, created, molded and loved by a child of the sun, only to be left with dark coal eyes staring at oblivion when the sun set.

The sound of the elevator slowly climbing up from the lobby, stirred him from his cold thoughts. He listened as the cranky metal box groaned and complained before spitting out a passenger at the third floor. Jim’s heart leapt to his throat thinking it might be Blair. But the steps were heavy and strong. A slight clearing of the throat and Jim knew it was Joel. Jim’s worry for Blair reached an all time high. What reason would Joel, the temporary Captain of Major Crimes, have to see him that couldn’t wait till Simon’s return? Jim flew to the door and opened it before Joel could knock.

“Joel. Why are you here?”

Joel frowned as he took in the sight of a disheveled Jim. His clothes were wrinkled, his feet bare, his face unshaven and his eyes red.

“Invite me in, Jim. Make us some coffee and I’ll tell you.”

Jim swallowed an ache in his throat. He knew this maneuver. Get the poor sucker seated and drinking something hot, then tell them the bad news.

“Come in, Joel. But tell me first. Is this about Blair?”

Joel nodded. “He’s safe, Jim. But I do need to talk to you about him, if that’s alright with you. As your friend, not as a Captain.”

Jim waved a hand at Joel as an invitation to sit and realized that most of his furniture was in storage. A testimony at how far down the road to insanity he had driven himself and his partner. Joel pulled out a chilly metal chair and hesitated before he sat at the kitchen table. Jim grimaced and busied himself with the coffee. Joel asked, “Why is it so cold in here, Jim?”

Jim answered without thinking. “Because he’s gone. The sunshine is gone.”

“You mean Blair? It’s okay, Jim.”

Jim leaned against the counter and hung his head. The wind had kicked up and snow flurries frantically twirled and tumbled outside the loft’s smokey gray windows, reflecting the state of Jim’s mind at the moment.

“Yeah. I… I don’t know. I mean I guess I turned off the furnace when I left. I don’t remember doing that.” Jim walked to the thermostat control on the wall and turned it up. A soft click and a distant rumble from the basement let Jim know the heat was now on.

Joel watched the stiff movements of his friend with concern. He hated to see him suffer. “Jim. Blair’s staying with me. He’s at my house now having a nap. I got him to drink some tea with honey, lemon and whisky. It’s my grandmother’s favorite cure all. He was so exhausted he went out like a light. I’m planning on taking him to my doctor tomorrow. Blair asked me to pick up some clothes for him.” Joel looked around wondering if any of Blair’s clothes survived the cleansing of the loft. “He needs a warm coat at least. He looks like a four year old playing dress in the coat I lent him.”

“Thanks, Joel. I might be able to sleep myself tonight knowing he’s with you. His… his clothes are in the storage room downstairs. His warmest coat is… Oh, shit! Where did I put it. It’s snowing. He’ll need it. He gets so cold. I… Oh, God, Joel. What have I done?” Jim covered his face and began to shake. Joel wasn’t sure if he was crying, but he wouldn’t be surprised since Blair had reacted exactly the same way earlier. He pulled Jim into his big arms and patted his back.

“It’ll be alright, Jim. I know it will. Come on sit down. I’ll get the coffee. I want to tell you about Sunny.”

~~~

Summer for a sad old Jack Frost  
trying to warm his toes  
Summer from your golden smile  
will paint the snow drops pinky rose.

Jim wiped his eyes and mouth on a napkin and clung to the warm mug Joel handed him. “Sunny was your wife’s nickname, wasn’t it? How long has it been now, Joel?”

Joel sipped on his coffee. Four years she’s been gone. I miss her golden smile everyday. In a selfish way I’m glad Blair asked to bunk with me. He reminds me of Sunny the way he bounds into a room and fills it with sunshine. My Sunny was like that too, when she came around she brought the summer, she turned everything in my life a shade of pinky rose, even on the coldest, wettest Cascade winter’s day. I was like you used to be, Jim. When I got back to the states after my time as a demolitions man in the army, I was lost in a never ending winter. Blowing up bridges and factories wasn’t something you brought up at a Sunday social. But then I met Sunny and it was summer again.”

“I’m sorry she’s gone, Joel. Blair would have loved to have met her.”

“She would have loved Blair. I miss her, but you know, I still carry her love in my heart. Real love is like that, Jim. You can be apart, but the love never fades. That keeps me going.”

~~~

Jim recalled the funeral. He didn’t know Sharon “Sunny” Taggart, but he had worked with Joel a few times and wanted to show support for a fellow cop. He only knew she had died after a long fight with cancer. He had offered to drive Simon, who was hurting badly for his friend, to the memorial service. As he waited for Simon to leave, he cursed his damn senses, since he could hear Simon’s private and impassioned pleas aimed at a grief stricken Joel.

“Buddy, I promised Sunny I’d take care of you. Don’t make me break that promise. I want you working for me in Major Crimes where I can keep you out of trouble. Take some time off, and I’ll process the paperwork.” 

Joel chuckled. “Take care of me, Simon? Who’s the one who carried your sorry ass out of the bar, and planted it on my couch when you got kicked out of your house.”

Simon placed a hand on Joel’s shoulder. “I know, brother. But I don’t want to get a phone call that brave Captain Taggart bought it dismantling some bomb that was supposed to be a dud. I know she was your life, Joel. She and I both want to make sure that you keep on living.”

Joel forced a smile for his friend. “I’ll give it some thought, Simon.”

~~~

Jim looked at Joel’s serene face and knew that he felt now what Joel had felt then. “It’s like all the heat has gone out of my body, Joel. I can’t get warm.”

Joel nodded. “Jim, the love Sunny and I had still sustains me. Love like that just comes along once in a lifetime. I see that love between you and Blair. Don’t throw it away because of what people might think. It was given to you, that love. It has a purpose. Love makes more love, Jim. You shouldn’t give it up or throw it away. You and Blair can work this out. I believe that.”

“Love conquers all, Joel?”

“Well, I can’t see you conquering a ball of summer sunshine like Blair. But love can overcome any obstacle in its path. That I believe.”

“Joel, I hear you. Blair is hurt, sick in body and heart. Another apology won’t cut it. He’s already forgiven me and made up excuses for my behavior. I don’t know if Blair told you. I threw him out of the only home he ever had. I… kissed… that bitch who killed him. I… don’t really know why. But I did. How can there be love after such hurtful behavior?”

“I don’t think you two are telling me everything, but that’s okay, Jim. I won’t push, but I’m not blind either. I know you and Blair have a special relationship. Simon wants Blair to take a short medical leave. He wants him to see the police psychiatrist before he returns. Blair is not happy with that. He’s not a very happy camper about any of this. I told Simon I’d partner with you. Since Blair is staying with me, I’ll give you daily updates. I’ll make sure he takes care of himself, gets to all his doctor appointments and doesn’t overdue. But I can’t do a thing for his broken heart.”

“I want him back, Joel. It’s killing me that I can’t take care of him and make sure he’s safe. I want all of him, back, especially the part that was lost after he... drowned. I should have told him then. I should have told him in the hospital that I loved him. That I wanted to love him forever in any way he would allow. He invited me, you know. And I blew him off. What am I gonna do to get him back?”

Joel sat back in his chair and looked up the heavens as was his habit when asking his Sunny for help. He started to smile as a warm memory came to mind of his Sunny and a cold Winter's day years ago. “Jim I think I can help. But it will take all your strength and fortitude as a man.”

“I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever it takes. What do you think I should do?”

Joel leaned in close. “I think you should have a picnic.”

~~~

I'll bring the chips  
and the dips  
and root beer  
Even though dark purple  
rain clouds are near  
When you come around  
you bring the Summer

I'll lay the basket and blanket out neat  
Even though weathermen  
say there'll be sleet  
When you come around  
you bring the Summer

 

Jim had never been so nervous before even on his very first date in Junior High. Joel had called. Blair was on his way, and he was, as Joel had said, “so angry he was spittin’ tacks.”

It was three days since Jim had watched Blair walk away at the airport. Joel had taken Blair to the ER after he talked to Jim at the loft. It had taken all Jim’s strength not to give in and race to the ER after Joel called that night. But he was assured that Blair was fighting an infection and just needed some help in the form of antibiotics, cough medicine and an inhaler. The terrible weather hadn’t helped. Cascade skies seemed to have forgotten what the sun looked like. Grey gloomy clouds couldn't decide whether to rain, sleet or snow, so it took turns alternating between them. The temperature hovered at freezing and everyone seemed to be suffering from seasonal affective disorder.

Jim dressed in loud baggy swim trunks and sandals, fussed with a batch of potato salad. He wanted everything to be perfect. One more check on the living room and one more log on the roaring fire and he was ready. He cocked his head at the clunk of the slow moving elevator being hailed. He caught the sound of Blair’s heartbeat before he heard the muffled cough and ragged breathing. He piggybacked scent on hearing and breathed deep. Jim sifted through the medicinal scent of Blair’s body fighting an infection with the help of drugs. He filtered out the disturbing scent of loss and anger focusing on Blair’s enticing sub-aroma. True Blair smelled of sunkissed warmth and soothing freshness as sweet as the air after a summer sunshower. Jim opened his eyes and went to the door.

What he saw when he opened the door took his breath away. Blair did look like a little boy dressed as a soldier in a homemade Halloween costume. He wore Joel’s old army parka and olive drab knit hat. The fur lined hood was up and framing the beautiful face of his Guide. The blue eyes were flashing a warning to tread softly. His pale face and somber, almost pouty mouth told of his pain. Jim plastered on a smile.

“Blair, baby. Come on in. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Jim turned and strode towards the living room and stood by the fireplace waiting for Blair’s inevitable reaction.

“What the hell, Jim? Joel said you were holding my clothes. That you’d only release them to me in person. You think it’s funny to be thrown out of your... house. A Place you thought of as home by your so called best friend. I told you I couldn’t face this place. Why couldn’t you let it go. Let me go!” Blair began to cough and Jim quickly reached into a cooler and gave him a root beer.

Blair looked at the root beer pushed into his hand like it was a live grenade. He looked around the loft. “What is this?”

“It’s a can of soda, but that’s not important now,” Jim deadpanned, but didn’t even earn a groan from Blair. “I fixed you a picnic, baby.”

Outside the sleet was pounding on the windows. The sky was still gray and the temperature freezing. But inside the loft was warm as a summer’s day. A red checkered tablecloth was laid out on the empty living room floor. It was flanked by two surfboards, topped with tupperware bowls filled with picnic goodies. Bright pillows and a wicker picnic basket sat enticingly on the seashell strewn cloth. An old aluminum cooler was filled with ice and soft drinks. The fire was hot and cheerful. The thermostat was turned up and a remastered CD was playing softly on the stereo. “Surfer Girl,” was adding just the right touch to the beach picnic theme.

Blair was stunned into silence. But finally he caught Jim’s eye and spoke softly as if speaking to a frightened cat up a tree. “Jim, man. Are you okay? Do you know where you are? It’s alright. I’ll get you help. I’ll call Simon…”

Jim shook his head sadly. “I’m fine, Chief. This is for you. It’s a picnic on the beach. And it’s long overdue.” Jim cautiously approached Blair and took the unopened root beer from his hand and placed it on a surfboard. 

He reached for Blair’s coat and unzipped it, then gently removed it, tossing it on a kitchen chair. Next came the olive drab hat. Blair shook out his curls and Jim ran his fingers through them to help. Blair gasped as Jim placed a kiss on his earlobe and whispered. “You’ve still got too many clothes on for a beach picnic, baby.” 

Blair didn’t resist as Jim unbuttoned Joel’s too big cardigan and let it slip off Blair’s shoulders and onto the floor. Next came an oversized Cascade PD sweatshirt. Jim chuckled, “I know there’s an Anthropologist under here somewhere.” A thermal shirt joined the coat in the kitchen with a light toss and finally Blair was down to a tee-shirt, faded yellow with “Good Morning Sunshine” silk screened across the front. 

Jim placed his warm hand over a stylized picture of the sun, underneath he could feel Blair’s rapidly beating heart. “This one of Joel’s too?” Blair opened his mouth and a cough escaped, he covered his mouth and caught his breath. “Yeah,” he answered. Jim sat on pillow and gently pulled Blair down to join him. “I think you should keep it. It suits you.”

“Jim. What’s going on?”

“Take off the shoes.”

“Wha?”

‘Take off the shoes.” Jim kicked off his sandals. Blair leaned over to untie his hiking boots and he felt a big hand rubbing circles on his back. He swallowed and tried to clear his throat as he pulled off his boots and socks. Despite being reticent about what Jim was doing, he had to admit to himself it felt wonderful to be out of his layers and still toasty warm. He couldn’t help wiggling his toes.

I'll bring the sun cream  
and beach volleyball  
Even though there is no sand here at all  
When you come around  
you bring the Summer

Blair relaxed a little as Jim picked up a paper plate with a scene of a beach volleyball game printed on it and loaded it up with gooey salads and fresh fruit cut in bite size pieces. Blair picked up a random scallop shell and worried its ribs between his thumb and finger. “Jim. Come on. Talk to…” his plea was cut off when Jim started feeding him. Blair’s eyes opened wide, then closed them in ecstasy. “Ohhh. Good pasta salad,” he mumbled.

“Only the best for you, baby.”

“Jim!”

“Okay. I’ll talk. You eat.” He continued to feed his wandering Guide who opened his mouth like a baby bird. Jim felt the trust still lingering in the gesture and it warmed his heart.

“I’ve been an ass, Chief. I should have admitted to myself how I felt about you or at least talked to you about how you felt about being… more than friends. Instead I pushed you away. Pushed you to your death. Brought you back just to push you away some more.”

Jim let Blair swallow his food and put down the plate. “Blair, the truth is I can’t stand to be apart from you. I die a little more every time I push you away. My life becomes an endless Winter. The only hope I cling to is that when you come around you bring the summer with you. I love you, Blair. Please come back.” 

Blair pulled up his knees and hugged them, then lowered his head as his hair fell forward, when he raised it again his eyes held the shimmer of tears. “How… how can you say you love me? You don’t treat someone you love the way you treat me. Jim, you don’t respect me, you barely tolerate me in your home even on our good days. The bad days are devastating. Not to mention you are straight as an arrow.”

“My arrow has a definite kink in it where you are concerned, Chief. I already admitted to being the biggest ass in Cascade. The thing I want to know is will you kiss me?”

Blair’s mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. Jim was smiling, his bare chest trembling with each excited breath. Jim leaned closer and gently pulled Blair into his arms. He tipped Blair’s chin up and waited. “Yes,” was whispered so softly that only a Sentinel could hear.

The birds and the bees will fly around me  
even though we're deep in January  
When you come around  
you bring the Summer

Jim quickly decided that a kiss from Blair was his favorite winter sport. His senses hummed, his skin was warmed by the sunshine coming from Blair’s core, the taste of Blair was like nectar to a hungry bee, his breathy sighs like the song of a summer lark. Jim felt surrounded by the sounds of summer in the dead of winter.

They finally parted and Blair said simply, “I love you too, big guy. Now did I see potato salad?”

I know with one bound  
you bring the Summer


End file.
